


Just Dessert

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes a cake for her friend to serve some VIP's for dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 04/12/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. The photo is of Renner seated at a table in what looks like a cafe. It is from the Oscar interview Ben Affleck did for Oprah Winfrey. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

    “Here you go, refrigerate it until you’re ready to serve it,” she handed the box over.  
    “Wow, it’s heavy,” her best friend took it and set it down so she could take a look inside. “Oh my god, it’s stunning, is it new?”  
    “It’s my version of a Southern Chocolate Torte. Chocolate cake, shaved chocolate whipped cream frosting, filled with cookie dough mousse, topped with ganache and 3 kinds of chocolate curls,” she smiled ruefully, “and no, it’s not new.”  
    “Why have I never seen it in your bakery then?”  
    “I used to make it for an old friend, haven’t been able to make it since.”  
    “Him? The one that broke your heart and you won’t talk about? That old friend?” she said with a raised eyebrow.  
    She nodded, “It was strange, when you said you needed something spectacular to impress your VIP’s tonight, I thought of this cake. I decided it was time to exorcise old demons. You said this was important so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone. This should fit the bill for you.”  
    “In that case, come hang out in the kitchen. Way better than the old days when we worked together, now I own the place and you finally have your bakery.”  
     
  
    Jeremy sat at the table after dinner listening to the conversation around him. It was a great little restaurant, he hadn’t been to it before. It was becoming the quite the in spot, which is probably why his agent and the studio execs had wanted to dine here. That and the owner had gone out of her way to take care of them. She was at the table now as the waiter served dessert.  
    “Gentleman, I was told someone had a sweet tooth. I think you’ll be very pleased with what we have for you. It’s a twist on Southern Chocolate Torte,” enjoy,” she nodded and left.  
    Her words instantly had Jeremy’s attention. It’s just a coincidence, he thought to himself as he looked down the cake in front of him. Except that it looked exactly the same, right down to the, “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath as he took a bite of the cookie dough mousse.  
    “Did you say something Renner?” his agent looked at him quizzically.  
    “No, man. Just enjoying the cake.”  
    Everyone agreed it was great and finished eating.  
    Jeremy caught the owner’s attention and she came back to the table.  
    “Excuse me, where did this cake come from?” he asked.  
    She smiled, “My best friend owns the bakery next door. We serve her desserts here regularly, she made this one special for tonight.”  
     When she noticed the smile on Jeremy’s face she added, “She’s here, would you like to meet her?”  
    “Please, I’d love to meet her,” Jeremy’s heart was beating so fast, he just knew.  
  
    “Your cake’s a huge success. There’s a smoking hot actor who wants to meet you. I don’t know who it is, I was more focused on the big guns from the studio,” her friend came in the kitchen.  
    “Okay, why not.” She stood up, smoothed down her dress and followed her friend out to the dining room.  
  
    When they got there, he looked up with this incredible smile on his face.  
  
    Tears filled her eyes as she smiled back.  
     
    “I knew it, the minute I saw it and heard what it was called. Although I had to take a bite to be sure,” by now he was up and had his arms wrapped around her.  
     
    “Never thought I’d see you again,” she hugged him back.


End file.
